1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) module structure, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a LCD module structure having a contact protrusion between a bottom chassis and a top chassis for efficiently dissipating heat from a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices are used in everyday life, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has been gaining popularity. The LCD has a LCD module, image driving circuitry and outer frames encompassing the LCD module and the image driving circuitry. The LCD module has a liquid crystal (LC) panel which includes a pair of opposing substrates with a LC layer therebetween. Here, the LC layer may change its optical characteristics according to the temperature around the LC layer.
The LCD module also has a backlight assembly since the liquid crystal layer is not self-emissive. The backlight assembly is located behind the LC panel to provide light to the LC layer with a light source. The backlight assemblies includes a light source, a light guiding plate (LGP) next to the light source and optical sheets interposed between the LC panel and the LGP for controlling light trajectory.
Next, the LC panel and the backlight assembly are fixed firmly with a top chassis and a bottom chassis located over the LC panel and under the backlight assembly, respectively.
While operating a LCD module, the light source continuously emits light and heat that might be transferred to the LC layer. If excessive heat is transferred to the LC layer, LC molecules in the LC layer may move erratically allowing undesirable light to leak through the LC layer. In other words, too much heat around the light source may cause poor image quality in the LCD.
To enhance the heat dissipation of the LCD module, the light source is located near the bottom chassis and/or top chassis whose heat conductivity is higher than other parts of the LCD. However, as the LCD module becomes thinner and more compact, heat dissipation is not enough to control the temperature of the LC molecule.